


Sufficiently Unhinged Mood

by Kale_BailsOut



Series: Newsies One Shots [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack, Destiel becoming canon, M/M, Other, Super Hell, bare with me please, nov. 5, specs is a night owl, tumblr dot com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_BailsOut/pseuds/Kale_BailsOut
Summary: Specs spends too much time on tumblr dot com.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Romeo/Specs (Newsies)
Series: Newsies One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772623





	Sufficiently Unhinged Mood

** Sufficiently Unhinged Mood  **

Specs was good at math, everyone he knew knew that. But by any means possible, he would never have calculated Destiel becoming canon. One look at his Tumblr dot com dashboard, and he knew what kind of hell the writers of Supernatural had unleashed. 

It was 2 a.m., and Romeo had just been woken up by a phone call. He rolled over, looked at the screen, and then only decided to answer it because it was Specs. The transcript of the phone call, courtesy of Specs’s FBI agent, reads as follows: 

R: whAT

S: Guess what? (Specs sounded giddy) 

R: What? (Years of life had made Romeo sound concerned here) 

S: First of all, I’m ok, no one is hurt. Second of all-

R: *sigh of relief* 

S: DESTIEL is CANON!!!!! (Romeo could practically _hear_ Specs’s smile)

R: and…… wait- that’s why you called me? To tell me that? 

S: YAYAYYAYA iT’s SOOO excitING!!! 

R: Babe, you have to chill. 

S: ok ok ok ok ok. 

R: *tired groan* 

S: I’m just noe realizing that it’s 2 a.m., and that you were asleep, so I’m going to let you get back at that. I am now telling you goodnight, so that you think I will sleep, but you can yell at me for not sleeping tomorrow. NIghty night!

Romeo fell back asleep right after Specs said it was 2 a.m., and didn’t hear the rest of Specs’s rambling. The next morning he was glad at least he got some sleep, because if both of them were crabby, that would result in fighting. Not with each other of course, but with Davey and Jack . 

Specs was up for the rest of the night, experiencing Tumblr dot com in all it’s self-inflicted super hell. Why he chose to stay on that hellsite Romeo would never know, but at least he enjoyed it. 

If you asked Specs after November 5th, 2020 what his favorite thing on the Internet was, he’d say his favorite thing was the experience of the sufficiently unhinged mood of [Tumblr.com](https://musicalshitthatsrandom.tumblr.com/) when Destiel became canon, and when Putin resigned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for sending you through super hell and back just to read this, but I hop you enjoyed it anyway! Also, the Tumblr link goes to my Broadway blog, if you wanna check it out!


End file.
